Spell It Out
by Forest Sentry Koneji
Summary: Is it really that unbelievable that she felt something for Sesshoumaru? Kagome's curious about their compatibility. Well, let's just watch her spell it out herself...One-shot collection.
1. Ensorcell

**Title: **Ensorcell

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Ensorcell**. Verb - Definition: To enchant; to bewitch

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. She can't even stop now.

She fell too far. Fell too fast. And far too much.

'_Cross my heart and hope to die; Stick a needle in my eye'_

The idiom echoed in Kagome's head, but it made sense to her.

'_I pray my heart is protected, and if not then this I cross to place a targeting mark upon my heart. I pray that someone will spare me and put me out of my dark misery. I was unaware, when he caught my eyes._

_I was foolish to ever be blinded by love.'_

* * *

No worries, it won't be as sad as this first one. I just had this one wrap itself around my ankles until I wrote it out =P

**So tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	2. Comminute

**Title: **Comminute

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Comminute-** (Medicine) to break (a bone) into several small fragments, (Law) to divide (property) into small lots, _(tr)_ to pulverize.

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

'_Ivory from the mother, show my future with another.'_

Kagome eyed the plump hens strutting about. One's bright plumage caught her interest.

'_For a fowl aflight, heaven's within my sight.'_

She made a piercing sound that sent them scattering in fright. In mid-hop, her hen fell prey to her arrow.

'_Through the fire, away all you liars.'_

Making sure the wish bone was still in it, she prepared the chicken. But she did realize that she was hungry.

'_Scattered bone, future shown.'_

She ate quickly but felt her eyes drift shut. To heck with fortune telling. She's taking a nap.

* * *

Worrying, then hunting for a spell with certain specifications can tire out most people. A nap sounds **really** good right now…

As for the spell, no it is NOT real. I felt like being all rhyme-y, which was perfect since there were a lot of poetic pieces being submitted last night~

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	3. Prestidigitation

**Title: **_Prestidigitation_

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **_Prestidigitation_

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

She stared at the broken bone between her hands. Ok, she went through all of the ritual's steps as closely as she could (No way was she using real human bones!) and finally snapped the wish bone.

Nothing happened.

She sighed in defeat, but a sly light tough to her face had her looking up again. The bone flecks that fell floated until they formed a recognizable face.

The not-quite solid version of Sesshoumaru's face tilted up at her, a small smirk placed on his not-quite solid mouth.

She exhaled, excitement and slight fear shuddering her breath. He's the one.

* * *

I know that isn't what wishbones are for, but what if it was an obscure practice in the modern era? O.O When I thought of that last bit, I imagined something like the Tree Spirits that showed themselves in the movie Prince Caspian (or one of the other Narnia movies).

**So tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	4. Baroque

**Title: **Baroque

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Baroque -** a period of artistic style that used exaggerated motion and clear, easily interpreted detail to produce drama, tension, exuberance, and grandeur in sculpture, painting, architecture, literature, dance, and music. The style started around 1600 in Rome, Italy and spread to most of Europe. (According to Wiki since I don't want to give out a lesson .)

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

She couldn't get her hopes up just yet. A million and one things could have influenced the results as they did. For all she knew, her wishing that it WAS Sesshoumaru-sama made the bones show him as her destined one!

So here she is doing another spell. She gathered clusters of matured dandelions, careful in her handling. It was tedious work making a long chain without wrecking the precious fluff, but she somehow managed. They were placed one her shoulders, tiptoeing lightly in a certain pattern.

"I look stupid."

It was like dancing the mincing steps to a Baroque waltz.

* * *

Dandelions, in flower language, are oracles of love and time. Add that to an imitation element and what do we get? A desperate Kagome who's a walking allergy source! Now why didn't I make anyone suffer that this time…?

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	5. Rune stone

**Title: **Rune stone

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Rune stone**

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

The moonstones shimmered with a seeming internal fire though they felt cool and smooth on her upturned hand. Each had a symbol carved deep into the surface.

Raiðo for change and destiny;

Gebo as a gift, (she'll give the stones back into the earth as thanks for lending her the magic;

Perþ, for divination and rebirth; (She blushed at its shape's implication)

and lastly, Yr; Woman, mother, and chaos which creation is born.

These were some of the ones that she put her focus on, but she diffused her energy and will onto the many others.

"Is he for me?"

* * *

Don't delve too deep into my way of using the rune stones, because it's FAR from correct. So please…be nice? ._.

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	6. Perspicacity

**Title: **Perspicacity

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Perspicacity-** keenness of mental perception and understanding; discernment; penetration.

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

Really, she should stop setting herself up for the inevitable fall. Her head hurt and her eyes burned hot with tears that she held back.

She's strong. She'll get through this.

The bones, runes, even the dandelions told her what she needed to know.

'_Is he for me?'_

Can I call mine? Forver?

They answered simply, for they couldn't lie to her having no consciousness.

'_Yours. But wait….More…'_

_._

_.  
_

She looked, then groaned and covered her smiling face. She can't believe it. But that would mean lying to herself.

She loved him. And quite possibly…

He loved her back.

.

.

'_His'_

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	7. Imprecation

**Title: **Imprecation

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Imprecation- **a curse; malediction.

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

She danced to her bag and pulled out cosmetics: A light misting of dew drops on her skin for rejuvenation; Lip balm with rose extract to attract his attention to her lips; A sweep of blue eye-shadow to call forth yin to bless her with grace and womanly confidence.

She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm going to have an amazing day, aren't I?"

A sound made her react and she quickly put the mirror down. Stepping away, she paled as she looked down at it.

Cracks veined all across and brought her no comfort.

_Karma was hounding her._

* * *

Is it a precognition of their love? Will I make it so that they repeat what happened with Kikyou? 'Til the next update!

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	8. Rhadamanthine

**Title: **Rhadamanthine

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Rhadamanthine **-Showing stern and inflexible judgment.

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

No sound alerted her of his presence, but she felt it all the same. Running a hand quickly through her hair, Kagome wished that she get rid of the smell of fear from her person.

"Something ails you." He didn't state it as a question. He gave a sharp glance at the broken mirror and gave a succinct snarl.

'_It won't be okay. I knew it was a fluke…_

_Cross my heart…'_

Hope to die…

Hard eyes stared at her.

"Will you not hear the answer from my own lips?"

'_Will you not trust that what I say is truth?'_

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	9. Quodlibetificate

**Title: **Quodlibetificate

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Quodlibetificate- **to quibble with.

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

Never breaking eye contact with her, Sesshoumaru reached for the young miko's trembling hand and guided it to Tenseiga.

A pulse.

A gasp.

The final realization.

With his help, he showed her the truth in a way she can't deny.

A vibrant crimson thread.

Not on their hands where it could easily slip off, but through their chests where breaking it would mean killing the other.

One line, two targets. A violent passion that they are happy to share.

"That is the meaning of our love."

Karma or not, Kagome never denied Fate, or Sesshoumaru, about their affections after that.

* * *

Only the epilogue to go!

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	10. Beloved

**Title: **Beloved

**Theme: **Dokuga's April Round Robin Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Beloved**

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

Sesshoumaru admitted to Kagome that he did his own scrying. It was a hidden skill that he picked up from his mother. Unashamedly, he admitted that he learned about her through this way as well. He had, of course, insight to think that she would be frightened of his sudden interest in her.

But admitted that it was easy to do so.

She blushed. Timidity came.

"What did you ask?"

He lightly dragged his fingertips on her face and breathed out the answer to her question.

"What do I call this woman?"

A light kiss. Whispered words.

_Kagome. Timeless. Beloved._

* * *

The story is dedicated to Mitharus for gueesing my COMPLETELY vague reference to a different anime/manga with that last line XD

'Til the next time mes amis!

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


End file.
